When All Is Said And Done
by novelfan16
Summary: The men go on a mission in Bolivia but things soon become complicated. Just getting started but please tell me what you think of the beginning. Please review!
1. Go For The Unit

_**So im just getting started with this story but please tell me what you think so far. I have some ideas for this story but not much so if you have any ideas that you want me to add in this story please let me know in the reviews! **_

* * *

Gerhardt's House

"Tiffy" Mac called as he walked in the door.

"In the bedroom" came the response. He walked into the bedroom and found Tiffy sitting on the bed putting on earrings.

"What are you doing here Mac?" She asked when she was done putting on the earrings and stood to look at Mac.

"I came here to pick up some things I'll need for my new place. Did you set out the things I asked you to?"

Tiffy then started to make the bed and said while doing so "In the living room." She said point blankly while going about her business as Mac walked out of the room.

She soon walked into the living room and found Mac open up the boxes and checking the contents and then stacking them on themselves. She leaned her shoulder on the door way frame and sighed before saying "Mac, how did we get this way?"

Without look up he answered "Well it started out with secrets and lies and went from there." He then stood and starting moving the boxes to the hallway behind Tiffy.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Doesn't it." He answered stopping what he was doing to look at her.

"No" she said walking towards him "It's not too late to work things out and we need to for the sake of our kids. Don't they deserve to be in a loving environment?"

"Are you saying you just want to work things out for our kids?"

"No I love you Mac, things have gotten in the way of that love in the past but if we try we can work it out."

"Then we need to talk and things need to change"

"I know" She answered and walked into his embrace.

A few seconds later Mac's phone gave the familiar beep.

"Go for Gerhardt"

* * *

Capri Isle Lounge

Hector, Charlie, and Annie were all gathered one of the bar table laughing.

"No no no wait" Charlie said trying to control his laughter so he could talk "then Hector bumps into this girl while were there and he says 'excuse me ma'am' and when the girl turns around we realize that it's not a girl at all and the guy tells Hector 'no no it's my fault baby cakes.' They then all start laughing again while taking sips from their drinks.

"So Annie, Hector tells me you used to be an army medic. Any interesting stories from there?" Charlie asked.

"Ha yes some very interesting ones and don't you wish you could know them!" Annie said taking another sip of her beer.

"So you guys have anything planned for the future?" Grey asked raising his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Bro, really?" Hector replied giving him a look.

"What? It's a simple question." Charlie answered raising his shoulders and trying to look innocent.

'Beep beep'

"Go for Williams"

* * *

Brown's house

Kim walked into the living room to find Bob sound asleep in the armchair while Serena was sitting in his lap and watching one of her cartoon shows. Kim stood there for a second in the door way and watched her husband and child with a smile before she walked into the room and sat on the couch next to the armchair.

"Hi mommy" Serena said looking up from the T.V as Kim entered the room.

"Hey pumpkin what cha up to?" Kim asked while running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Watching T.V" She replied and then with a soft chuckle added "Daddy fell asleep."

"I am not asleep" answered Bob who was awoken by the sound of voices and then proceeded to sit up.

"You were too" Serena said with a giggle.

"Was not" Bob replied back and then tickled his daughter.

"Okay well I am going to go and fix breakfast." Kim stated as she stood up and started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Can we have pancakes mommy?" Serena asked bouncing up and down.

"Sure sweetie" She said and then left the room

A little while Bob walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife who was mixing what looked to be pancake ingredients in a bowl.

"Hey babe do you need some help with that?" he asked.

"No I got it Bob you can go and relax."

"Hmm okay" he replied and then kissed his wife on the lips. And a few seconds later his phone rang. He walked a few steps from his wife and then answered the phone.

"Go for Brown"

* * *

Blane's house

Molly walked into the kitchen and found her husband sitting at the table on the computer.

"Jonas, I just got off the phone with Betsy and she is going to come home for the weekend."

"Is she now" Jonas answered without looking away from the computer.

"Yes she is which means the house needs to be straightened up" She replied giving her husband a look.

"Woman she has lived in this house and has seen it at its messiest. I am most certain that a little mess will not bother her." He said looking up at his wife.

"Jonas" Molly started while walking towards her husband "Betsy is finally coming home to visit and I want everything to be perfect. I want her to be able to enjoy herself. We should invite some of our friends over and have a party." She suggested.

"Babe Betsy is coming home to see us, not our house, and not for a party. Keep that in mind before you go all out." He said kissing his wife softly and then getting up to refill his cup of coffee.

He was just sitting back down at the table when his phone beeped.

"Go for Blane"


	2. The Cave

The Cave

Colonel Ryan opened the door and walked in the room to see five sets of eyes staring at him.

"It seems we got a situation on our hands gentleman." He said walking into the middle of the room.

"What kind of situation Colonel?" Grey asked from his seat.

"For two years we have been keeping a close eye on Gary Troves. He is high on the terrorists list and suspected to have conducted many attacks along with countless illegal actions. He was being held in a jail located in Bolivia and we have recent intel that he has escaped 2 weeks ago. We have also heard rumors that he may have possibly formed a gang called the Red Eyed Snakes after his escape, who we have reason to believe they are supplying him with ammo and materials along with many other things. We have had three agents looking into this matter and they have notified us that he now goes by the name of Jack. "

"And the situation?" Brown asked.

"The situation solider, is that the undercover agents have not been heard from for three days and during the last contact they said that Troves was planning something and was having a big shipment of weapons and materials brought in. They believed that Troves was planning a terrorist attack and his target is somewhere in the U.S. And this is where you men come in. Your mission is to go to Bolivia and find out what Gary is planning and discover what happened to the undercover agents. The information that is discovered will determine what your next orders will be. Any questions."

No one spoke so Ryan continued "Very well. Wheels up in 10."


	3. The Mission Plans

Santa Cruz Bolivia

Alpha Team was gathered around the hotel room 301 table with the mission plan laid out in front of them.

"Break it down Betty Blue." Jonas said looking at the papers.

"Alright using the GPS from the last signal of our missing undercover agent's phones we were able to find a hideout which we believe Gary is using in the middle of the tropical forest. Satelitles have taken a thermal picture of the hidout and have discovered 7 hostiles staying in the area. It is believed that Trooves is using a helicopter to get back and forth. We discovered a helicopter which was brought under one of his alliances and reviewed it's flight logs which shows unexpected trips to the tropical forest however each time its lands at different coordinates all of which are about 5 miles away from his presumed hideout. It has been noted that the helicopter flies out every staurday and stays until tuesday and then returns back. Further more 9 miles away from the hideout has been discovered a shaft. It is assumed that this might be where the undercover agents are being held." Charlie stated scanning the images.

"So heres the plan: Dirtdiver and Hammerhead you will observe the shaft and discover whether or not the agents are being held there. Bettyblue and I will go undercover as business men who are interested in buying some materials from Gary to see if we can discover what he is up to. Coolbreeze you will be on the ridge to the south and you will be our lookout and sniper when we need it." Jonas informed them.

"And if Hammerhead and I discover our agents?" Mac asked.

"Then your mission turns from that of observe to that of engage. Wait for my signal though so Bettyblue and I can discover a way to stop Gary's plans without tipping him off of who we really are." Jonas replied.


End file.
